1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an antenna, and more particularly, to a multiband antenna that transmits and receives signals of various bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as smartphones or tablet PCs perform various functions including a voice communication, a wireless data communication, and a media output, and recently, various functions such as a wireless payment, wireless charging, and a short range communication have been added.
The aforementioned functions may be performed by transmitting and receiving signals through various antennas mounted to an interior of the electronic device. Various studies for efficiently disposing various types of antennas in a limited mounting space and improving radiation performance by reducing mutual interferences have been made.
When the outside of the electronic device is manufactured using a metal frame, the metal frame may be utilized as an antenna radiator. With conventional electronic devices, when a side frame is utilized as an antenna, the side frame is partitioned into sections by a longitudinal partition (in a direction perpendicular to a surface on which a display is disposed) and the partitioned sections are utilized as antenna radiators.
In the case of an antenna using a side frame, a separate additional pattern may need to be mounted to implement a multiband antenna, and the size of the electronic device becomes larger due to the additional patterns or the additional patterns, which may cause interferences with peripheral antennas or circuits. When the side frame is utilized as an antenna for a cellular communication, radiation performance may deteriorate due to a contact with a hand or a head of the user.
Further, in the case of an antenna that is used for a wireless payment, the antenna is mounted to an interior of the electronic device, which may cause a recognition rate by an external payment terminal to decrease.